Demyx's plan
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Zexion is stressed and Demyx helps him out. This is a yaoi lemon so if you don't like don't read. Demyx tops cause i can't really see Zexion toping him.


**I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters. This is a yaoi lemon so if you don't like don't read. I'm sorry for my bad grammar and spelling. This is one of my Favorite kingdom hearts pairing so I hope it good.**

It was around ten at night and Demyx was walking by the library to the small Emo looking nobody seating on a large chair with a book in his hand. His dark blue hair fell over his left side of his face covering the other blue eye. His pale skin showed under the small lamp that sat on the small table by the chair. "What do you want number nine." Zexion said looking up from his book that he was reading today. Demyx had his dirty blond hair in his mullet as always that seemed to match his blue eyes and was wearing his orgy 13 coat that all the members had to wear and most complained about.

"How did ya know?" Demyx said with that pout that seemed like a little kid hoe didn't get what they wanted, and then he started walking in.

"I could smell you, now what do you want?" The emo said a little pissed.

"I want you ta come ta my room in like 20 minutes k Zexy."

"Why would I do that and don't call me Zexy." The six member of the organization said as he closed his book.

"Because if ya have ta and if ya don't I'll tie you up and drag ya ta my room."

Zexion side "Fine," and when back to his book.

"K see ya then Zexy." Then Demyx skipped out of the room.

The 20 minutes passed so Zexion put his now finished book away and started to walk to Demyx's room to see that that dumb ass wanted. He opened the door marked with the IX and walked in seeing as Demyx know he was come so no point in knocking. The room was black. "Demyx where are you?" The door shut behind him, hearing the sound of the door locking and the light flipped on. He turned around to see Demyx but ass naked. Zexion looked him over while he blush a bright red color. He started at his eye's then to his defined muscles and washboard chest and finally to his hard, long, thick cock.

"Right on time I see," Demyx said as he walked closer. Zexion took a few steps back and tripped over a step that leads to the two person bed. Demyx walked over to the smaller man. "You need to be more careful Zexy." Demyx said as he wrapped his arms around him picking him up like a new bride.

"Put me down number nine," Zexion said as he tried to get out of the stronger man's arms.

"Alright," Demyx said as he placed him down on the bed.

"What are you planning nine," Zexion said as he sat up.

"Well ya have been looking stressed lately so I through would help you out." Demyx said as he put his head while making a cute face trying to be innocent. Zexion grinned and started to undo his coat showing his pale chest and lightly showing muscles.

"You could have just told me." Once Zexion was naked Demyx looked him over. His Skin was pale and he was a lot buffer then Demyx thought a book worm would be. He looked in between to see mini Zexion which was smaller than his own. Drool went down his face as he pushed the emo under him trapping him. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Did you really think you were going to be on top? The most you could do is ride me." Demyx said right into Zexion's ear, and then nibbled on the lobe a little. Zexion bit his bottom lip trying to keep the moans inside. "I want to hear you sexy." Demyx moved down to the pales teens neck and started to nibble and suck leaving as many marks as he could, making sure that everyone would see that he's taken. The book worm stopped biting his lip. Once Demyx through that were enough hickeys he started to move down more and stopped at his right nipple giving it a hard lick. Zexion moaned as Demyx bit down and gave it a hard suck. Once that one was hard enough Demyx moved onto the next one giving it the same treatment. When that was done he pulled away a looked a Zexion. He was blushing a bright red, his eyes were full with lust and want and his mouth was parted letting out pants. Demyx crashed their lips together shoving his tongue into the hot cave. Zexion grabbed onto Demyx mullet and pulled him closer deeping the kiss. Demyx rubbed their tongues together making Zexion moan into the kiss. As they were making out Demyx reached over and grab the bottle of lube that he left on the table by the bed. The need for air came so they pulled away pulling the much needed air into their body's. Then the larger nobody opened the bottle and poured some of the lube on his fingers. "Spread your legs," Zexion blushed more but did as he was told and spread his legs showing everything to the other nobody. "I like the view," Demyx said as he licked his lips and put the first finger to opening. "Ready Zexy?" Zexion gave a small nodded as Demyx pushed the first finger inside. Demyx thrusted the finger lightly. "Ya need to relax Zexy," Zexion nodded as he tried to relax. Demyx pushed in another finger making Zexion moan in discomfort. "You're so tight Zexy, has it really been that long." Zexion blushed more.

"Shut up," Demyx curved his fingers inside looking for the spot that would make him see stars and have him begging for more. "Right there," He said as he let of a loud moan and curved his back off the bed. Demyx gave a few more stretches before pulling them out making moan at the loss. Demyx reopened the bottle and poured on his dripping cock, rubbing it all over. Demyx put his lubed cock to the opening and started to push in tell he was fully seated inside the book worm. IT was taking everything he had not to just start thrusting as hard as he could. "Move," Demyx grinned as he pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in, making sure to hit his spot dead on. Demyx grabbed Zexion's legs on put them on his shoulders making it so he could go deeper inside and get a better angle at his prostate. "Harder," Demyx grinned as he looked down at Zexion's face. There was drool going down the left part of his mouth, his eyes where half shut and where glossed over with lust. Demyx sped up and started to slam in. With each thrust Demyx mad Zexion was getting tighter.

"Hey Dem Dem let's play." A voice came from the other side of the room. There was only one person how would go into anyone room can how called Demyx 'Dem Dem' and that was Xigbar. Zexion's face turned redder cover his face with his arms.

"Xigy if ya can't tell I'm in da middle of something." Xigbar looked and saw what was going on. He turned around a little pissed and left the room. "Don't cover your face Zexy. I want to see what you're cum face looks like." Demyx said as he moved Zexion's arms out of the way. Demyx smiled and started to move again. Demyx started going as hard and fast as he could.

"I don't…" Zexion moaned and he wrapped his arms around Demyx's back holding him the best he could.

"Just cum I'll be right behind you."

"DEMYX!" Zexion's eyes shut, his back curved as he dug his nails into Demyx's shoulder blades. His sight when white as he came all over their chest. The feeling of Zexion clenching around him made him fill him. Once Demyx cot his breath he pulled out. Zexion moaned at the feeling of Demyx's seed dripping out of him. Demyx lay down next to him and wrapped him arm around Zexion's waist and pulled him into his chest. "You planed that didn't you?" Zexion said as he laid his head down on Demyx's chest.

Demyx grin "a little,"

THE END!

I hoped you like it please review and favorite!


End file.
